


Flea Market

by Demytasse



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Public Display of Affection, Shizaya - Freeform, shincelty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demytasse/pseuds/Demytasse
Summary: As her lovesick partner went off on a soliloquy of their hopeful future, Celty puffed out a sigh and shrugged her shoulders while she listened with sentiment. She knew the babble would continue far past necessity, but to allow Shinra his fantasies she took to casual conversation through text message to split her attention.[So it seems that Shinra is taking me to a flea market today.]An immediate response was received with a buzz that almost matched the ground out annoyance that would have been vocalized in person.[[A what?!]]---Written from a Tumblr drabble meme prompt: “Flea markets don’t carry fleas, you know?”





	Flea Market

**Author's Note:**

> You would think this prompt would inspire something primarily Shizaya related. ALAS! I wanted to write something "unpredictable", huehuehue~!

_“A flea market?”_

A newspaper was handed to Celty at the kitchen table by an excited brunet.

Circled excessively with a heart was an advertisement for a market that was apparently specific to selling...pests? As the dullahan pondered, black smoke percolated much like the coffee that she had brewed for her partner minutes prior.

“Yes! I thought it would be a romantic way to spend our day off together!” Shinra chirped while he blew over the surface of his beverage.

_“Aside from the fact that you think anything we do together is romantic, Shinra, I’m not sure why this market would be something you would want to go to.”_

The word ‘flea’ had been introduced to Celty by her ornery friend as he vehemently used it in reference to the man who was often the cause of his lost temper. She gathered from the context that it wasn't a particularly flattering term, but later she was informed that it was an insect that relentlessly annoyed everyone that it came in contact with through “shitty” ploys.

To be honest, Celty wasn't sure she should trust anything Shizuo used as an insult during his fits of rage as legitimate; there must be something she missed.

Shinra picked up on the confusion that the advertisement may have caused and chuckled in a fond manner.

“Flea markets don't carry fleas, you know? I’m sure Shizuo-kun may have thrown you off with that one.”

_“How did you know???”_

“Given how many times I have heard him mutter his nickname for Orihara-kun I had a hunch that you may have heard it just as much as I have.” Shinra took a sip of his coffee, but winced as it scalded his tongue.  

 _“You're not wrong…”_ she swirled a dark tendril of smoke over the contents of her partner’s mug to cool it.

“Although, I wonder if it's yelled from beneath the sheets more often--” a hollow 'oof’ reverberated from the doctor’s chest as he was shoved nearly off his seat.

Celty shuddered at the thought that Shinra offered and somehow seemed unfazed by.

 _“So what’s the point of this...”_ she paused to find an alternate word, _“insect market?”_

Shinra knew his beloved wasn't so clueless that she’d misunderstand that the name stood for something less literal. Regardless, he reeled back from the awkward topic to get back to the point for her favour; and his, really, as he leaned in closer into Celty’s space with his features more exuberant.

“Essentially, it’s a second-hand rummage sale. People bring items to sell and set up individual booths. It’s a bit out in the country so it has a sort of small town appeal. It's not really the items I’m interested in, but the experience, as it’s something couples do on the weekends to help flesh out their home decor.”

_Ah, there’s the real reason._

Shinra interrupted her thoughts as he took Celty's hand in his own, “wouldn't that be good practice for when we create our own humble abode in the future? Imagine how loving our household will be. Although any place you that are, my dearest, is loving.”

As her lovesick partner went off on a soliloquy of their hopeful future, Celty puffed out a sigh and shrugged her shoulders while she listened with sentiment. She knew the babble would continue far past necessity, but to allow Shinra his fantasies she took to casual conversation through text message to split her attention.

_[So it seems that Shinra is taking me to a flea market today.]_

An immediate response was received with a buzz that almost matched the ground out annoyance that would have been vocalized in person.

_ <A what?!> _

The trip out to the countryside had been fairly brief much to the doctor’s disappointment, as the booths were sparse and mostly uninteresting. He did, however, manage to extend the experience longer than seemed possible with his lilted drag through the aisles while attached at Celty's hip and twined by their hands. Lost in his own world that consisted of only the two of them, Shinra failed to notice how fellow patrons darted their eyes between the odd couple’s coordinated outfits and upward to a vibrant yellow riding helmet.

Their exit from the weaving lanes of merchants was a relief and dialed down the anxiety Celty had adopted from the constant attention she no longer had back in the city. In a moment she tensed back up as she heard a snide voice towards the entrance. A familiar duo stood out from the others as they approached the market.

“You can't be serious, Shizu-chan. You brought us all the way out here for a lame joke? That’s a bit out of character for you.”

“Yeah. Figured I could make a few bucks by selling you at the market, _flea!_ ”

An intimidating blond shoved the man at his side towards the crowd with an amused sense of pride.

“I don't know if I should commend you for being clever for once or if I should be hurt that you would only sell me for cheap change.”

Izaya spread his arms wide into a shrug as he fell back in line with Shizuo's side.

If Celty had a jaw to drop she would have done so as she watched the casual exchange that the two assumed enemies participated in while they wandered out of earshot.

“Oh, I guess they're working on being more honest with their relationship now.”

Shinra spied his friends alongside Celty. She turned aghast when the two shyly twisted their pinkies together as if they were trying out an inconspicuous display of public affection.

Before Celty could type a response Shinra turned to gain her attention. His expression fell soft.

“Sometimes you just know things will work out, that's how I knew.”

The offered wisdom seemed to cover more than just the specific situation; and although she wasn't sure if she accepted what was cheaply defined as an unconventional relationship between the rivals, Celty once again found herself trusting the precognition Shinra had.

“Besides, now I don't have to worry about fighting off my friend's advances towards my beautiful fiance! Shizuo-kun has gotten dangerously close to you over the year--gah!! I'm joking, I’m joking!! I know you would never cheat! Forgive me, Celty!”

The long ride home would probably be more torturous for the doctor who pleaded for forgiveness than herself.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted an excuse to write fluffy Shizaya without them being the focus. Lol.


End file.
